TAGAP 3/Solucja, Health Unit
Jak na końcu etapu Medium Security Block, tak i na początku drugiej rundy musimy podążać na wschód. Po rozwaleniu pierwszych przeciwników czeka nas kolejna cut-scenka. Jest skierowana ona na wrota (#5) strzeżone przez trzy czytniki kart dostępu. Te trzy karty dostępu otrzymamy po spenetrowaniu każdego z trzech pomieszczeń. Solucję rozpocząłem, podbijając sektor zatytułowany MATERNITY. Kluczowa będzie walka w holu, natkniemy się na ciągle idące prosto w nasze pole pingwiny-zombie oraz dwa działka sufitowe. Jak dobrze zagramy, możemy próbować kolekcjonować zielone pigułki, aż do limitu 5 posiadanych pigułek. Schodzimy na dół i niszczymy kolejne działka z bronią plazmową. Na samym końcu tego dołu jest sekretne pomieszczenie, dostęp do niego zapewnimy, likwidując pobliski czujnik (#6). Najważniejszą częścią sekretu jest fragment broni VLOD, jednej z potężniejszych w grze, to też od razu zabieramy. Po zgarnięciu tego łupu oczyszczamy od wroga kolejne pomieszczenia na dole, po pokonaniu droidów natychmiastowo zabieramy odłamki, zanim one znikną. Na końcu dolnych pomieszczeń jest silnie uzbrojony pingwin-zombie, pokonując go, zgarniamy m.in. Cryogun (#7). Na tym generalnie kończy się wizyta w pierwszym sektorze, następny w kolejce jest CRYOGENICS. To tam znajdzie się zbiornik wodny, który trzeba zamrozić, by kontynuować marsz (#8). TAGAP3 solucja 005.png|Screen #5 TAGAP3 solucja 006.png|Screen #6 TAGAP3 solucja 007.png|Screen #7 TAGAP3 solucja 008.png|Screen #8 Będziemy teraz wspinać się, w międzyczasie uważając na znienacka wyskakujące pingwiny-zombie, schodzą one niespodziewanie z wielkich tub. Ponadto są pingwiny-zombie uzbrojone, ale Pulsegun przez dłuższy czas wystarczy na wygrywanie pojedynków. Następna przeszkoda to armatki wystrzeliwujące głównie w kierunku dolnym ciekły azot, na to uważamy, są dość proste do ominięcia. Kiedy ominiemy te pułapki, znów załącza się cut-scenka i musimy eliminować kilku groźnych przeciwników. Pulsegun lepiej odłóżmy, użyjmy Cryogun. Pokonani wrogowie pozostawią między innymi Defender Drone. Trzecią kartę dostępu znajdziemy w sektorze MAIN WARD. Początek tamtejszej wizyty to mozolne wchodzenie w górę, teoretycznie najsilniejszym wrogiem jest pingwin-zombie ze strzykawką. Będziemy mieli ciasno na strychu, gdy spadniemy w dół, przygotowujemy silniejszą broń. Gdy zużyjemy sporo amunicji, mamy jeszcze depozyt, którego nie przegapiamy (#9). Ostatnim groźnym przeciwnikiem w tej części jest raptem uzbrojony w karabin plazmowy strzelec, który wyjdzie z drzwi rozpoczynających wizytę w danym sektorze. Po wyczerpujących walkach wkładamy trzy karty dostępu i kontynuujemy grę. Poziom zaczynamy tradycyjnie, oczyszczając kolejnych przeciwników w kolejnych pomieszczeniach, w ten sposób przesuwamy się w prawo. Najpierw powinniśmy zniszczyć dwa czujniki, inaczej w ogóle nie uzyskamy dostępu do specjalnego pomieszczenia. Ważny jest hol z tarczami piłowymi, za chwilę zaatakuje nas przeciwnik z Cryogunem, a gdy padnie, do walki włączą się 4 sztuki Cyberfunky. Tu pomocny jest Scrapgun, bo do niego uzbieraliśmy sporo amunicji. Na końcu korytarza pozbywamy się uzbrojonego pingwina-zombie, zabieramy łup z zestrzelonych skrzyń i wciskamy guzik na środku. Powrót nie będzie zbyt udany, bo niespodziewanie wpadniemy do dołu. Na dole jest dużo walk z większymi pingwinami (#10), wspieranymi przez kilka latających dronów. Powinniśmy oszczędzać amunicję, ponieważ prawie nie da się ściągnąć do nas zielonych pigułek. Ale na końcu dolnego korytarza zobaczymy windę mniej więcej taką, którą jechaliśmy na początku. Przedtem robimy wyłom i kasujemy pingwina-zombie, nasz wyczyn zostanie nagrodzony kolejną walką z działkiem sufitowym. Na nas nacierać będzie trójka Cyberfunky, zatem szykujemy potężniejszą pukawkę. Dalej będzie już dużo gorzej, bo jesteśmy zablokowani z obu stron i udziały swoje w zabiciu nas weźmie już sześciu silniejszych pingwinów-zombie. To zapewne będzie pierwszy moment w TAGAP 3, gdzie możemy łatwo utracić jedno życie... TAGAP3 solucja 009.png|Screen #9 TAGAP3 solucja 010.png|Screen #10 Niebawem będziemy zmagać się z mini-bossem – to Funky Mutant, łatwy do eliminacji. Jego HP zmniejsza się, kiedy my będziemy strzelać w butle z gazem, on w końcu kiedyś wybuchnie (#11). Do akcji jeszcze wejdą Biofunky (wzmocnione Cyberfunky), ale w ilości czterech uderzą po pokonaniu minibossa, to da się na szczęście przeboleć. Są łatwe do pokonania tak samo, ale musimy być zaopatrzeni w Quad Damage. Za jakiś czas wyłączymy drugą blokadę, na drodze powrotnej czeka nas walka z jeszcze większą ilością Biofunky, jedne z nich da się załatwić, będąc pod osłoną nawet niskiej przeszkody (#12). Wkrótce zobaczymy windę, znów nią zjeżdżamy w dół, po eliminacji działka sufitowego odbijamy w lewo. Tam pakujemy granat i odblokowujemy sekretne pomieszczenie. Do pełnej jego penetracji potrzebna będzie amunicja do Cryogun, ponieważ dolna partia jest zalana skażoną wodą (#13). Uważałbym też na drony, one mają pełen komfort w postaci lewitacji nad tymi chemikaliami. Gdy dojdziemy do końca, zabieramy amunicję i wracamy się do dużego pomieszczenia, kończąc ten poziomik. TAGAP3 solucja 011.png|Screen #11 TAGAP3 solucja 012.png|Screen #12 TAGAP3 solucja 013.png|Screen #13 Osadzony w dosyć niecodziennej scenerii poziom zaczynamy, przebywając w czyimś organizmie. Droga z początku jest prosta, ale niekoniecznie prosta będzie walka, na ciebie czekają drony z karabinem plazmowym. Czasami warto sięgnąć po silniejszą pukawkę, by szybciej niszczyć stacje tworzące te drony. Następny przeciwnik i nieco mniej irytujący to bakterie koloru karmazynowego, niszczymy je tylko wtedy, gdy są naprawdę blisko, większy priorytet kładziemy na osprzęt. Niekiedy będą bywały sytuacje, kiedy będziemy miele ograniczone pole manewru w walce z działkami (#14). Warto używać granatów przeciwko tym przeciwnikom, jeżeli mamy ich duże zapasy (mówię o granatach). Niebawem jeszcze w drugim sektorze natkniemy się na zbiornik wodny, którego dotknięcie regeneruje nam zdrowie (#15) – to ułatwienie wykorzystujemy do bezproblemowego skasowania dwóch generatorów działek. W trzeciej części etapu jest dużo gorzej – lecące bez przerwy bakterie i dobrze usytuowane generatory, zatem jest szansa na utratę nawet życia. Szanse na to redukujemy, używając Scrapguna. Będzie jeszcze jedna taka niemiła sytuacja, po niej wypłyniemy w górę i mamy chwilowo spokój. Nadal są Nanovirusy, ale mamy dobre pole ostrzału. Gdy zniszczymy parę tych urządzeń, wkrótce natkniemy się na kolejne źródło, za pośrednictwem którego zregenerujemy zdrowie. Wykorzystajmy tą okazję, bo za chwilę zaatakuje nas nieruchomy mini-boss, a jeszcze później po krótkiej cut-scence (#16) mini-boss ruchomy i wyraźnie trudniejszy do rozwalenia. Poziom ten to bezpośrednia kontynuacja tego, co zrobiliśmy na koniec poprzedniego – od razu mamy walkę z mini-bossem, zatem wypada zapisać grę (dla niewiedzących: F2 na klawiaturze i dowolny z pięciu miejsc na save'a). Warto byłoby pokonać mini-bossa (będą dwie fazy walki) bez utraty życia, a o utratę życia jest naprawdę łatwo w parze z ograniczoną amunicją. Po pokonaniu przeciwnika wracamy do Huba, uzupełniamy zatem amunicję, zdrowie itd. (#17). Taka ciekawostka na koniec: gdy wrócimy do głównego huba, możemy ponownie odwiedzać miejsca z początku gry i w ten sposób jeszcze bardziej powiększyć zaopatrzenie... Zgodnie ze wskazówkami, które definiują podświetlone na zielone strzałki, od środku huba podążamy w kierunku północno-zachodnim. TAGAP3 solucja 014.png|Screen #14 TAGAP3 solucja 015.png|Screen #15 TAGAP3 solucja 016.png|Screen #16 TAGAP3 solucja 017.png|Screen #17 Kategoria:Solucja do gry TAGAP 3